Parker Family
Parker Family is an American family of athletes and performers. Five siblings, Paul, Jeff, Leilani, Kyra, and Kara have gone on to become professional athletes as well, with Mariah gving up her athletic career to become an actress-model. Four of siblings have competed in the Olympics. The youngest child Kayla is said by her siblings to have been the best athlete of all seven children. Rather than become an athlete, Kayla became an performer. The children's mother, Lena Parker, became hosts her own cooking show and one of the best-selling cookbook authors. Members Lena Parker Lena Parker, is the matriach of the Parker family. Lena has established herself as one of the best cooks in the industry. With all that fame and success, it’s no surprise that the family’s matriarch has become so elite at what she does. But Lena’s own resume can stand up just fine on its own. She taught her children the right values, and as we’ve seen plenty of times on national television, she unabashedly supports them. Whatever attention she gets as her children continue to rise to the top, Lena has certainly earned it. Paul Pierce Paul was the highest draft pick of the family, taken 10th overall by the Boston Celtics in 1998 and had the most successful basketball career. He played majority of his career with the Boston Celtics, winning a championship in 2008, became the all-time leading scorer and getting his jersey retired on January 5, 2018. Paul's story is a lesson in patience, proof that good things truly do come to those who wait. He is fiercely competitive; he is devoted to playing perfect team basketball; he is a tireless worker and student of the game, meticulously professional in everything he does on the court. Every team he has ever played for has been dramatically more successful after his arrival, and dramatically less so after his departure. From his youth to the present, Paul has left coaches, teammates, and onlookers awestruck, making the on-court impossible possible, all the while evolving into one of the statesmen and leaders of today’s professional game. With all that Paul has achieved on a basketball court, it seems improbable that he could have accomplished even more off it. Certainly Paul’s NBA journey is a example of the value of patience and hard work, of leadership and dignity. But beyond all his attributes, beyond the intangibles that Paul has exhibited for thousands of hardwood days, he is simply a uniquely talented athlete, blessed with the ability of scoring that borders on extrasensory perception. Mariah García Mariah is the daughter of former Chicago White Sox pitcher Carlos García. She wanted to be a professional softball player but decided to became a model instead. Mariah has appeared on more than 1,200 magazine covers. As a professional dancer, she excels at hip-hop and majorette. In movies, she usually portrays beautiful women or love interest. Mariah has frequently been said to be one of the sexiest models and one of the sexiest women in the world. In photoshoots and commerical she is considered sexy, seductive and provocative, because she has a pretty face and also has an astounding body shape. Mariah has taught young women all over the world that is possible to achieve greatness, look beautiful while doing so, and still remain grounded and humble about it. Jeff Teague Jeff was selected by the Atlanta Hawks, 19th overall, in the 2009 NBA Draft. He played his first seven seasons with Hawks, and is the only sibling to never win a ring. One of the fastest point guards in the league, Jeff Teague has made his name as a talented defender and unselfish facilitator driven by a fierce desire to win. Over his career, he has shown himself a leader on the floor and off, he's a force to be reckoned with, a fierce competitor, and one of the most popular, respected NBA basketball players of all time. His unassuming game sneaks up on you, and before you know it, he emerges victoriously. Jeff’s exuberance is as electrifying to fans, as is his physical prowess is. Like his smile, Jeff’s unique star shines worldwide. Despite his age, he is recognized as an international ambassador for today’s NBA. Simply put, Jeff is one of the best examples of power and personality that the NBA has seen in decades and his hard work has earned him the respect and admiration of his peers and predecessors Yet, he does it all with style and grace unmatched throughout the sport. He can be an ultimate gentleman, but don’t cross him, because he will not lose. Leilani Mitchell Leilani was the lowest draft pick of the family, waiting until the 2nd round, 25th overall, before being selected by the Phoenix Mercury in the 2008 WNBA Draft. Making others better its what Leilani Mitchell has done on and off the basketball court her entire life. Like Steve Nash of the NBA, Mitchell would rather dish out 10 assists than score 25 points a night. She deflected credit and assume responsibility even if it wasnt her fault; that's what leaders do. Its not a conscious decision, that's just the type of person she is: Selfless, humble, driven, encouraging and smart; everything the ideal point guard should be. Already one of the greatest point guards in basketball history, Leilani had set multiple records and honors to her legacy on a quarterly basis. Even with all her remarkable accolades, Leilani is still the kind, sweet, and thoughtful person we all know and love. She's everybodys favorite teammate, maintains a high appreciation for her fans and habitually gives back to the community from an authentic desire to make the world better. There's something unmistakably genuine, honest, interesting and all-around fun about Leilani. Kyra Parker Kyra is a member of USA National Women's Volleyball Team. A dynamic personality on and off the court, she is taking women’s volleyball to a level it’s never seen before. She will go down as arguably the greatest player in women's volleyball history, leading the to a four-year run of excellence not seen in program annals. She rewrote the USWNT record books, by leading to three straight gold medals in major competitions, they had never reached the top. The youngest female player to be selected and play for the U.S. national team who was exceptional leader on and off the floor, had remarkable ability to raise not only her own play, but those around her, through her energy, passion and intensity. Inspired by the sheer love of the game, Kyra wants to change the game of the volleyball in USA. She has proven time and again that she will do whatever it takes to continue to excel. Kyra is not only a dedicated and persistent athlete, but she’s also a role model and source of inspiration for other young women and girls. As the driving force to create professional volleyball leagues in America, she proves it’s possible to for one person to make a difference in a entire sport. Kara Parker Kara is considered by many to be the greatest female athlete of all the time. Like a light switch, when that first whistle blows, the modest, kind-hearted kid from Windy City becomes the “Baby Bear” (a label appropriately given to her by the champion himself, Floyd Mayweather Jr.). But unlike Dr. Jekyll’s intrinsic Mr. Hyde, Kara's transformational potion is the sport of boxing itself. That, in essence, defines Kara Parker, regardless of what you call her (the Baby Bear, full-on grizzly G.O.A.T., etc.). She’s a dichotomy that exists in two personalities, expresses herself as two characters. The Baby Bear is her on-court persona: The hands-down, best female athlete in the world. Some argue she is the best athlete of all-time. Period. She’s competitive, driven, aggressive – an uber-talented beast on the hardwood. And then there’s Kara, the long-haired, humble, shy, wide-smiled, charismatic, soft-spoken, enchanting woman who brightens every room she enters. Both are captivating. Both are engaging. Both are impressive and endlessly quotable. Both absolutely love – love boxing. Most people know Baby Bear. Her mark on boxing is nothing short of Mayweather-esque. Kayla Parker Kayla is cited as the "best female performer of her generation", she is particularly known for her versatility and accent adaptationone. As a prominent figure within popular culture during the early 21st century, Kayla's contribution to music, film, fashion and dance has influenced many other artists. Kayla's work has earned her numerous awards and accolades. Kayla has continuously been named the "heir-apparent to Michael Jackson". Kayla creates songs that are often characterized by themes of love, relationships, and monogamy, as well as female sexuality and empowerment. Kayla is an all-around dancer, but mainly excels at hip-hop, ballet, and majorette. Kayla's body movement sync with the music, and has high-energy songs, sexy dance moves, flawless vocals and a top-flight light show and she led a squad of hip-hop dancers through stylishly choreographed routines. Accomplishments The Kynard siblings have achieved many accomplishments, awards, and honors and each of them have been dominant at their respective career. As sex appeals, Garcia and Kayla Parker have won numerous awards for their role in movies. Combined they have been on the cover of over 500 magazines across the world. Their pictures are considered "very seductive, very stunning, so sassy and so sexy" due to fierceness and the way they sways in hips in the way they pose. They are both one of the fashionable females in the American industry. Garcia wearing dresses are the most popular search on the internet. Her style has influenced a range of celebrities. The images of Parker wearing crop-tops became the most popular search query of all time at that point, and subsequently led to the creation of Google's image search. They are both the highest paid and the most popular as an actress and model. As high school athletes, Pierce, Garcia, Teague, Mitchell, and Kyra and Kara Parker won Gatorade State Player of the Year and except Mitchell won the National Gatorade High School of the Year with Garcia, Teague and Kyra Parker winning the the Player of the year award twice in their respective sports. All of them have won multiple championship setting numerous state and even national records. All of them but Garcia played basketball, where all of four of them were four-year starters for their school. They each scored at least 1,000 points and won state championship going undefeated in at least one season. All of them hold at least five school records for basketball at their high schools. In college, Teague, Mitchell, and Kyra Parker received many personal accolades including being Rookie of the Year, Player of the Year, All-Americans. Teague and Mitchell was named point guard of the year, becoming the first siblings in NCAA history to receive them award. Parker was named national player of the year twice. Teague, Mitchell, and Parker set school records for assists in single season for their school. All three of them lead their teams to the championship games with Teague being victorious winning Most Outstanding Player Parker and Mitchell and Parker coming up short. As professional athletes, Pierce, Teague, Mitchell, Kyra and Kara all have been successful athletes in their respective sports. Pierce, Teague, and Mitchell are all starters on their basketball teams. Pierce was a franchise player for the Boston Celtics setting numerous franchise records. Teague has played with Atlanta Hawks for most of his career his best season in 2015. Mitchell became the first player in basketball history to win Most Improved Player twice. Each of them has been named an All-Star and have all made it to the Conference Finals. Paul Pierce and Leilani Mitchell both won a championship and Paul named the MVP. Leilani, Kyra, and Kara became the first three sisters in history to participate in the Olympics and represent different sports. Popularity Following the 2014 year, the Parkers has become a dominating figures in social media and internet streaming, ranking at number one on Forbes' list of Social Networking Superstars.They are the most popular people on the social network Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and is the most-viewed and subscribed people on YouTube. Their reality show is most watched show on tv worldwide.